Caroline G
Caroline G is a 1961 drama romance film. Background The film was released in 1961. It was extremely successful. It has continued to be well loved over the years due to it starring Barb Mickels, who is currently locked in Yale. It was her most successful role, filmed when she was "nineteen and beautiful", the words of the director Rallie Mallie. As well as starring in the film, Barb also wrote and co-produced the film, a first for Barb. The film was originally titled Becoming Caroline G. Plot The film is about the lead character, Caroline Gerry. Caroline is such a stunner that many people want to be her boyfriend (or those others want to be her girlfriend - but Caroline does not approve of them). Soon in the film she befriends a stray girl, Emiloira, known as Emi. Emi wishes to be back with her family but has been living as a stray for the past two months. Caroline encourages her to return to her family, and with Carolines help, she does so. Caroline didn't realise that Emi had a brother, the same age as Caroline, but she doesn't like him anyway. He however really likes Caroline, so much so that he begins stalking her. Caroline soons up more alone than ever. Her parents and friends do not believe that anybody is stalking her, saying that she's such a stunner that people have always admired that beauty, and she must be used to that by now. Caroline realises that beauty is a terrible thing. Soon, eighteen year old Caroline rushes away from her home in the pouring rain. She finds flowers and places them in her hair. Caroline Gerry decides that she will make a drastic life change: becoming Caroline G. Caroline G finds a homeless shelter where she meets a dying man, Rogie, who is just thirty years old. He teaches Caroline that life is worth living, so beautiful, and they become good friends. When he dies just two weeks later, she is devasted by the loss of Rogie. Rogies ghost continues to visit Caroline and give her advice. Later in the film, she is helping out at a farm picking potatos for money. While there she falls in love with Huburt, the farmers son. They plan to run away together. More in love than ever, Caroline is happy to be getting her happy ending. When they arrive at the docks and wait for the boat, Huburt proposes to Caroline. She agrees and they sail away, getting married abroad. When they return home and get off the boat, they are still having a wonderful life. At the side of the water, Caroline realises what a wonderful moment it is, and announces pregnancy to Huburt. He isn't suprised due to her obvious weight gain on her tiny frame. She smiles and giggles, which he admires as beautiful. She cries happily and realises that being beautiful, like she is, really isn't that bad a thing after all. Huburt sadly falls into the water and drowns minutes later. Luckily though, Caroline didn't see his death. It is then revealed that Huburts second name was Gedorianshya, meaning that Caroline will be Caroline G forever. Touching her bump, she walks along a beautiful pathway as the film credits come onto the screen. She is very large, showing that the film is almost a year on from Huburts death. Caroline G is alone with her baby, and Caroline G is happy. Remake In 2012 it was confirmed that a remake of the film had been planned. Simply titled Caroline, it was released in 2013. Cast Barb Mickels - as Caroline "G" Gerry Toby Simoa - as Huburt Gedorianshya Frank Edwards - as Rogie Maizie Treyaj - as Emiloira "Emi", the stray Harris Kuak - as Barry, the stalker